Debts
by EternalStarhaven
Summary: Abandoned in a Tauren Village as a child, she had learned to avoid the other races of Azeroth, especially those of Stormwind. They had every right to fear and hate her; not of what she hadn't done, but of the legacy she might continue. Her father had left his mark upon the land, and she shouldered his crimes. How did she repay the tremendous debt she owed to them?
1. Chapter 1

Debts

Prologue

* * *

><p>"I told you; I'm not interested." For as long as she could remember, he had visited her on the plains of Mulgore, away from humans, and those that might cause her harm. Even though she was of their kind, because of her father, all would instantly hate and fear her. Not because of what she hadn't done, but because of the potential to repeat or continue the terrible legacy he had left behind.<p>

Living with the Tauren, she remained hidden from the other races of Azeroth, but for how much longer she had no idea. Hellscream's reach was growing, and his hatred of anything other than an Orc continued to grow. Something had driven Hellscream to the brink of insanity, just like... She refused to give the idea more thought. She hated thinking of him, the tie she could never severe, and this wandering Shaman didn't make it any easier.

"We all have our roles to play, child."

"One... I'm not a child. Second, you and I both know that regardless of the debt I owe to Azeroth, the moment they discover who and what I am, they'd have my neck either on a pike, or hanging from the castle walls."

"Your mother hid..."

"My mother... About that... As powerful as she was, you figured she'd have the guts to protect me herself. Instead, like everyone else, she feared what I might do and hid me away like some dirty secret. Oh, and let's not forget that she didn't want anyone to know of her brief affair with my father."

A year ago, despite trying to avoid anything related to her father, a golden light had consumed her entire being. Unable to reject what she considered a curse, she simply refused to do anything with it. She couldn't hurt anyone in Mulgore, but she faced the possibility of destroying everything if she left.

An image flickered in front of her, and she jumped back. She knew that image, it haunted her, and it felt like a knife twisted inside of her. This family she owed more than most; having lost his father as a child, he had befriended her father, only to have him take everything away from Varyian decades later. He had been enslaved, beaten, tortured, and yet he had somehow found the strength to rise to greatness. "He is the thread that binds the alliance. Through principal and honor, he leads them against the darkness. Hellscream will not only seek to destroy their beacon of light, but also the Horde as well. With the death of King Varyian, a age of darkness and death will descend upon our world. It is imperative he survive."

"He has an entire army at his disposal," she hissed in agitation. "What can one, untrained, Paladin do that they cannot?"

"You are unique to others; not tied to race or faction, you are a Paladin chosen to protect Azeroth."

"Have you forgotten what he did to this world?! The people of Azeroth most certainly haven't and I will never be welcomed amongst them. It is better I stay here; safer and necessary."

Grabbing her sword and shield, she headed back towards the Tauren Village, her horse following close behind. She cared for this tribe, but he knew her time with them would come to a sudden and brutal end. There was no convincing her, not yet, and with a reluctant sigh, he turned to leave. _Why did greatness always come from tragedy_? he wondered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

* * *

><p>It was a sunny afternoon on the plains, and her tribe was a peaceful one. Other than a few wild beasts, life here was simple. They didn't judge her, not really... Yes, she was out of place, but what she had discovered about the Tauren was that a minor few preferred battle over a quiet existence. Their tribe existed on the outskirts of the Southern Barrens, and their trade was farming and crafting.<p>

Despite them taking her in, there was still an element of fear. At times, as she grew older, the Elders would convene and discuss allowing her to stay, but she wouldn't fault them if they told her to go. Feeding the mounts, she barely spotted the incoming Orcs, all of them on their Wolven mounts and heavily armed. In the forefront, was Hellscream.

Snatching up as many of the Tauren children as possible, she pushed them inside of the straw stables, wishing it wasn't so flammable. Maybe they'd just pass by, but that was too much to ask when the Orcs paused, Hellscream moving forward to speak with the Elders. He was demanding warriors, none of which this village had. They were all at Thunderbluff or one of the other main cities, but Hellscream didn't care for those kind of explanations. If you were old enough to hold a weapon, you were old enough to fight.

"Sun... are they going to make us fight..." one of them asked. She wanted to tell them everything would be okay, but she knew it wouldn't be. Hellscream was issuing orders to gather everyone up and bring them to the center of the village. If they found her, they were all dead. Hellscream had no tolerance for humans. Kneeling in front of them; "You guys need to be brave. You can't tell any of them that I'm here; do you understand. Hellscream will burn this entire village to the ground." They all nodded, going outside just as the orcs started to inspect it. Crouching behind a hay stack, the only thing to do was wait. For the first time, she started to realize the foolishness of not training what was gifted to her months ago. So afraid of hurting people, she was going to do just that through inaction.

They would also try to take what mounts they could find, and glancing at her horse, she felt nothing but fear and anger. She couldn't just stay here... To do so would put all of their lives at risk, and Hellscream would make a public display of it back in Origmaar rather than Thunderbluff. She didn't even have a sword to fight with, nothing but a couple of rocks. She heard the children crying, and the Orcs were still going to come in here.

Grabbing the only thing she could find, she curled a sharp rock into the palms of her hands and moved towards the entrance, making sure to stay out of sight. If she killed the Orc, they would know she was here. If she didn't kill the Orc, they would find her anyway. She could get her horse back, but she couldn't save these people if she let the found her in here. Reaching for the rafters, she pulled herself up, hugging herself as close to the beams as possible.

Two Orcs entered, glancing around, grunting at the horse in disgust. Apparently they didn't like anything tied to the humans. Ignoring him, they poked at the hay bales and turned over anything that might be hiding one of the tribesmen.

She could see the tribesmen from where she was at, and she saw the fear in their eyes, the way they gathered the children close as they waited for the Orcs to finish their search. Grunting, they exited, reporting that the stables were clear. Rounding up the younger males, some as young as their early teens, the Orcs marched off towards Thunderbluff. "Sun! They took big brother!" Some of them cried, hugging her ankles."

"You have to go," the Elder Chief spoke, silencing the cries around them.

"But..."

"To stay endangers not just our village, but all Taurens. Hellscream is creating a New Horde and you being here will be treated as treason."

"And the Taurens he took?"

"They are not your concern, Sun. You are unique among your kind, but it is your kind that you must find a home with now." A couple of the children brought her her horse, an animal that had suddenly appeared to her one morning, identifying what she was to the Tauren. Not even a week after the animal's appearance had the Shaman showed himself to her. "Next time we meet, it will not be as family or friend."

She had no choice, and climbing onto her horse, she took off, but just as she was out of sight of the village, she decided to turn her mount after the Taurens the Orcs had taken. With the Tauren's being on foot, the Orcs had to go at a slower pace, and with night approaching, they had taken up a base camp just another half day's ride from Thunder Bluff.

She spotted them in a circle around a camp fire, the Orcs standing guard in case they decided to leave. These were not fighters, anyone could see that. And Hellscream must have seen it as well, his expression that of disgust and hatred. Kicking one of the younger males, he laughed with cruel amusement. "Fight or die... There's no room for weakness in my Horde."

These Tauren didn't know how to fight, and gritting her teeth, she knew what she needed to do, but she had to ensure it made her look like a random Paladin appearing out of the night. If they tied her to these Tauren, Hellscream would hunt every last one of the Tribe down and kill them. Kicking her horse hard in the sides, he reared up, releasing a shrill cry that diverted the unfair games towards her. "What's the matter... to busy playing with the cows you couldn't spot a single human," she taunted.

Hellscream roared, tossing his war ax, and ducking, she took off, not disappointed when the Orcs tore off after her. In their desperation to catch a human, they left the camp empty and a chance for the Tauren's to escape. Most Paladins would have never thought of running, but for the sake of the Tauren's she had no choice. If she thought she was getting to far ahead, she paused just long enough to let them spot her and begin the chase again. _I will protect the races of Azeroth from entities like Hellscream and my father, _she vowed.


End file.
